Do Not Mess With Me
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: Sarah Ellis returns and is unaware that Lindsey and Neal are wed... what happens when she starts to flirt.


**Lindsey is one chick full of rage. Neal has his hands full of an angry mikokai. What happens when she gets really angry and the other party needs saving?**

We were walking along the street hand in hand looking for the perfect place for lunch. We were doing a quick little job in upstate New York and so I was crashing in the City. I was content to have a hot dog from one of the vendors but Neal insisted I enjoy some of the finer things in life so we searched for a fine restaurant to eat at.

I smiled as his hand brushed against mine, his smooth skin pressed softly against my calloused hands. I wanted to close my eyes and lean into him. I knew he wouldn't care but that wasn't how I was. Public displays of affection were more of Jessica and Dean's thing. Not mine. I was suddenly aware of the woman following us.

She had red hair and was dressed in a fancy business dress in heels that reached ten feet high. She had a smile on her face that seemed to be growing as she drew closer. I felt my hackles rise in possession.

"Is something wrong?" Neal asked, taking my hand and rubbing my knuckles.

"That lady behind us, you recognize her?" I asked. Neal gave a subtle glance behind us and busted out in a broad grin.

"Sara," he said albeit a bit too warmly for my taste. He turned and gave her a friendly hug.

"Neal I thought that was you," she said smiling.

"Sara Ellis I would like you to meet Lindsey McCord," he said smiling sweetly at me.

"Hi," she said holding out her hand with a business like air, "Sara Ellis from Sterling Bosche. I am an old friend of Neal's."

I took it wearily, "Lindsey McCord," I said curtly.

"I've read about you in the paper recently, right?" she asked still smiling.

"Probably," I said bitterly.

_Lindsey, be nice_ Neal mindspoke.

_I am_ I snarled back.

_Could have fooled me _he said. To placate him I forced a smile that didn't reach my eyes.

"We were just going out for a bite. Care to join us?" he asked. I was seething in my head ordering her to say no.

"I would love to," she said with a coy smile to my husband. If I had a full demons pointed ears they would have been flat against my skull in anger.

Neal looped his arm through mine again as he led us down the sidewalk to the place where we would have lunch.

Sara seemed to not notice my arm looped in his as we strolled and I caught her flirting with Neal on more than one occasion. My blood boiled.

Neal laughed with her and it made me angrier but I knew he was mine and what I was feeling was petty jealousy so I did my very best to bury it deep inside me. I squeezed his arm tighter in a possessive nature.

"So Lindsey, what did I hear about you in the paper for?"

"Probably nothing major," I muttered.

"No it was on the front page," she snickered.

"Oh then it was the coronation, the battle, or the winning of the Druid War," I said shrugging as if it were nothing which to me it wasn't.

"What?" she asked suddenly confused and amazed.

"Lindsey is the Queen of the Druids and led them in that battle that was outside the city a while back," Neal said smiling at me. I glanced up at him my face a stone.

"Really? Wow," Sarah said somewhat impressed.

"Yeah," I muttered, "I guess. Just another day in my life. They just decided to put it in papers now."

"Oh, you do that a lot?" she looked at me then glanced at Neal with this look that obviously thought we were just friends.

"More than you know," I almost hissed. She whispered something in Neal's ear and they shared a laugh as we made our way to our table.

Neal pulled out the chair for her first then for me as we sat down for our lunch. The Garson handed us our menus and we looked over the fine French cuisine. Well at least we acted like it. I kept an eye on Sarah, Neal subtly refused her advances, Sarah… well Sarah advanced.

I felt my knuckle turn white as I gripped the menu with unnatural strength. I am sure the wood hidden under the velvet cracked a bit in my fists. I felt my teeth crack as I clenched my jaw trying to silence myself.

"So what's it like being royalty?" Sarah asked, suddenly directing a question at me.

"It ain't everything Disney made it out to be," I growled.

"I didn't presume it would be I am just curious as to the balls and parties and such," she said.

"We have had, what two, counting my coronation?" I asked glancing at Neal.

"Only two?" she said somewhat surprised.

"Yeah we are more of a war-like people. Celts, what are you going to do?" I shrugged taking a sip of the wine, sampling it and finding it agreeable.

"Celts?"

"I am technically Scottish. Mom fled here when I was two to save me," I said looking away. Neal reached under the table and clutched my hand.

"T-to save you?" she stammered.

"Yeup," I said with my flat southern accent.

"Dare I ask from what?"

"Trust me, you _don't _want to know," I muttered. She glanced at Neal and then they picked up their conversation once again.

Our food came and we began to dine. I was doing really good about her useless flirting and his brushing her off until she said something funny and laughed, placing her hand to her chest, then clasping Neal's hand and leaning forward so he could get a good look at her well generous bosom.

"Okay! That is IT!" I yelled slamming my hands down on the table making everyone in the vicinity jump in startled surprise.

"You have been flirting with Neal since you saw him!" I roared.

"Well what is it to you?" she asked suddenly.

"It means a whole hell of a lot!" I jerked my two rings twined on a chord on my neck from underneath my shirt, "Considering he's my husband!" She paled at that and I leaned forward my eyes turning to their demonic red slits.

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered appalled, "I didn't know…"

"Oh no because HIS wedding ring is so well hidden," I snarled pointing at his hand were the golden band was plain as the nose on my face. Her mouth was open stammering and Neal was stifling laughter.

"I don't care if my husband has female friends its when they start flirting it gets to be too much," I growled. "Now I don't want to see your sorry carcass near him again."

I didn't notice when Neal stood nor when he made his way behind me but when she mentioned something about my honor I raised my hand and Neal tossed me over his shoulder laughing.

"Come on, love," he laughed as I started reaching toward her hissing and snarling, "You have had enough for one day."

**Well there it is I love this it is so funny in my head! Hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
